


Dinner with the Elrics

by thinkinboutit



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blowjobs, DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE FINISHED BROTHERHOOD, Daddy Kink, Facials, Lots of Ejaculation to be Honest, M/M, Multi, Obviously I'm a Pervert, Panties, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Sappy Love Confessions, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Spoilers, Threesome - M/M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkinboutit/pseuds/thinkinboutit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Mustang receives an invitation to have dinner with Alphonse and Edward Elric now that they have decided to return to Central. He's eager to catch up with the young men after the years they spent traveling, and so are they. The Elrics just want a little bit more than that, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction is set in the Brotherhoodverse!**

**Just a quick note on how I describe Alphonse:**

**Alphonse Elric takes very much after his mother, which is apparent in the shape of his eyes and mouth, as well as his calm, empathic personality. Unlike Edward, who takes after Hohenheim (with some degree of resentment of that fact I’m sure); Alphonse has a bit more green in his eyes like Trisha Elric. Still, I felt that Al’s eyes looked golden—and it was only when he was standing right next to Ed did his irises seem more green, and usually just by a slight shade, at least to me. For this fanfiction, I imagined Roy seeing the Elrics’ eye colors in a similar way: that they were both golden-eyed, but in certain lights, Alphonse’s eyes looked a little green. As for the brothers’ hair—well, I think we can all agree that Al’s hair is a bit darker as well, but there is no doubt that both Elrics are blond.**

**Just wanted to clear that up, as I know some readers may wonder why the hell I insist Al has golden eyes. ~~Because he does.~~**

**Al’s look in Brotherhood makes me fangirl, but I can’t deny that how he looked in Conquerors of Shambala made me squee. ~~Maybe I’ll write up some PWP starring CoS Alphonse Elric and Alfons Heiderich.~~**

**I really hope you enjoy the fic—this is my first descent into Fullmetal Alchemist debauchery.**

Roy stared at the completely unexpected and unexplained invite in his hands, sitting tense and confused behind the wheel in his private car. He liked to think that very little could surprise and/or unsettle him these days, considering that he’d seen and killed homunculi, had a gate opened from inside his body, had been temporarily blind, and had watched two young brothers that were like searing hot sunlight save the entire god damn country _and_ regain what was taken from them in the name of equivalent exchange.

But this— _this thing_ in his hands—he couldn’t relax because of it.

It was innocent enough—a short letter in neat script from one Alphonse Elric, politely inviting him to have dinner that evening at the house both of the Elrics currently resided in—and Roy hadn’t worried about it at all at first, immediately sending Havoc with a written reply confirming he would indeed be there. He was surprised but happy that he had even been invited; he hadn’t seen or heard much of the brothers after the Promised Day, and he hadn’t even known that they’d returned to Central after the few years that had passed. Roy was still busy climbing the ranks despite his utmost confidence in Grumman’s ability as Fuhrer, and he was under the impression that Ed had settled down in Resembool with Winry while Al most likely was still in Xing, with that little princess fawning over him. He was sure that the two of them had no business in Central, and he was quite sure that Ed didn’t know that Al had invited him to dinner and that Ed would be calling him a bastard and try to kick him out of the house. Regardless of his mild surprise concerning the brothers’ situation in Central, he was looking forward to seeing them again and catching up. If he wasn’t mistaken, Ed would be about 22 years old, and Al would be 21. He was smiling the rest of the day, completely at ease with the invitation sitting on top of his desk.

It wasn’t until he had brought up the dinner later, when he was preparing to leave the office, asking if anyone needed a ride to the event, that things had become distressing.

The entire office suddenly became quiet. Everyone had stopped shuffling around in their preparation to leave—now they were staring at Mustang in stunned silence. Havoc’s still burning cigarette fell right out of his slightly agape mouth, and even Riza took a few seconds to gather her wits.

“Sir, I was not aware the Elrics were in Central…or having a dinner party.” She said calmly, lifting one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Mustang blinked, trying not to let the confusion raging inside his head take over his features. “Oh? Didn’t anyone else get an invitation from Alphonse?”

As everyone else in the room shook their heads, Mustang felt something akin to sleek flame race up his spine, and he nearly shivered at the sensation as he realized that Alphonse had only invited _him_ to dinner with the two brothers.

“Well, perhaps they’d like to catch up with everyone in turns now that they’re back.” He smiled weakly, knowing his attempt at excusing the odd situation was entirely ineffective.

Riza had mercy on him and simply nodded once before practically commanding him to have a good time, leaving the office with Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman following behind her, each sending Roy curious looks and muttering goodbyes.

Roy watched them go, feeling his gut fill with ice as his mind raced to figure out _what the hell_ was going on. His original assumption that other people _who could protect him or actually witness his murder and bring justice to his early death_ would be eating dinner with the Elrics as well was effectively destroyed, and he found himself actually scared of the idea of eating dinner alone…with the two of them.

Yes, he cared a great deal about the both of them…perhaps more than he had originally intended to when he had first encouraged them to move forward that day in Resembool. But Edward had always expressed a great distaste for his authority, his personality, and his general existence—and while Alphonse had always been polite and sweet, he seriously doubted that Alphonse would be able to remedy the situation if he and Edward started yelling at each other for some stupid reason or another. Or if Ed tried to kick him with his automail leg. He did very much want to catch up with the two of them and see how much they’d grown, but he really didn’t want to go it alone without his trusted team.

Things had been a little…strained…since Ed had begun to mature and grow into a young man right before his eyes. Originally a little boy with fire in his eyes, Ed had become a handsome young man, a fit specimen really, with an inferno raging in golden irises that saw the world and affected it in ways only a genius could. Roy had struggled with the guilt of being attracted to his subordinate, a very _young_ subordinate at that, but he had successfully controlled himself until the very end, never once even _hinting_ to Fullmetal, as he was at the time, that he wanted him.

He had chuckled with self derision when he first saw Alphonse soon after Dr. Marcoh had healed him and he had regained his sight, seeing immediately how beautiful, how strong, and how _perfect_ Alphonse was despite his gaunt, weakened body’s appearance. Roy had seen these qualities in Alphonse when he was a hulking suit of armor, but now that he had his flesh and blood returned to him, Roy recognized it all the more. He had realized then with a little self loathing that he had a weakness for young blond boys with brilliance and fire in their eyes—and he resigned himself to jerking off to _both_ Elrics the next chance he got.

Luckily, before he could act on any desires he had that could ruin his career, the brothers left Central. Sad to see them go but relieved at the same time, Mustang had continued living his life.

But here he was, in his car, gripping an enigmatic invitation as he debated whether or not he should really get out of the car and knock on the Elrics’ door. He couldn’t really get his legs to move, and the hour he was due to arrive for dinner was only minutes away. Roy tried to clear his mind so that he could calm down enough to go in and try not to embarrass himself, but his mind was filled with _why are they here why did they invite me and only me what do they want do they know what_ I _want oh god will they kill me if they find out?_

Regardless of the Elrics’ intentions and whether or not he was going to die soon, Mustang knew it was much too late to back out and cancel now. But with the image of Edward using his automail leg to kick his stomach and screaming _pervert_ and _dirty old bastard_ clear in his mind, pretending to suddenly fall ill was very tempting.

The Flame Alchemist shut his eyes, setting the invitation down on the seat next to him, mentally going over how to draw the array that adorned his gloves, effectively calming himself and helping him school his face into a mask of easy confidence.

By the time he was knocking on the Elrics’ door a few moments later, he had a good smirk plastered on his lips, and he pulled his gloves off and stowed them away in his coat pocket as he waited for the door to be answered.

He was fully expecting Alphonse to answer the door, adorable and maybe flushed a little from rushing over. The mental image had Roy’s gut filling with warmth. He was still imagining that pretty picture when the door opened and revealed Edward Elric, who was handsomer than he remembered and almost unbelievably, _taller_.

Roy realized his mouth was hanging open, and he snapped it shut as he continued to stare at Edward, who was _smiling_ at him. _What the fuck is going on here?_ Mustang had a split second of panic where he thought, terrified, that Envy had somehow come back and was taking on Edward’s form. He shook those thoughts out of his head as quickly as they came though, listening with disbelief as the young man greeted him warmly.

“Colonel! Or—uh, General, I guess! Glad you could make it. Come on in.”

Ed’s voice was still rough and appealing, and Roy’s smirk faded into a smile as he stepped over the threshold, looking Edward over fully as he passed. If Edward caught him eying him like that, he didn’t say a thing.

“Please, call me Roy, Edward. You’re no longer my subordinate.” It was a genuine request, and even though it was so strange to be interacting with Ed like this, Roy thoroughly enjoyed the small smile he received in return from the person who used to stretch his mouth as far as it could go just to insult his commanding officer.

“Well then, _Roy_ ,” Ed smirked there, his golden eyes shining with excitement as he closed the door and began to lead his former Colonel through the house, “I hope you’re starving, because Al and I made a fuck ton of food for you.”

Roy chuckled as he followed Edward through the warm, neat home. His eyes traveled over the simple, tasteful furniture, the spotless hardwood floors, and the large windows in every room flooding the house with natural light. He snuck a few glances at Edward’s back—his broad shoulders, the gleam of his long blond ponytail as it swung while he walked. Unable to help himself, his eyes wandered down over the fabric of Edward’s dark shirt, and over the round curve of his ass under dark trousers. Roy stared unabashed for a total of three seconds before Edward stopped in front of a doorway.

He had stopped in front of the entrance to the kitchen and the informal dining area, and Roy nearly walked right into his clearly solid body. Edward moved to the side a bit, silently motioning for Roy to walk a bit closer to the entrance. Following his lead, Roy moved into the light streaming from the doorway and leaned into the entrance, signature smirk in place.

“General!”

Roy’s smirk melted into a face splitting smile as Alphonse practically sprung up from where he had been sitting to rush towards him. He was definitely three times healthier than he was the last time he had laid eyes on him; he had filled out nicely as a young man, grew perhaps a few more inches over the years, and his hair and eyes were shining just as brightly as his older brother’s. Roy was in the middle of greeting the younger Elric when he was suddenly pulled into Alphonse’s arms, and the young man was squeezing him tightly, tucking his chin over his shoulder as he held their bodies flush together.

Roy faltered for only a second before wrapping his arms around Alphonse as well, patting his back as he smiled. Edward had circled around them by then, grinning big and wide.

“Al’s a big hugger. Now that he’s not in a huge suit of armor, he’ll experience any sensation he can.”

Roy nodded in understanding, feeling his chest expand as the hug lasted a few more seconds before Alphonse slowly withdrew, smiling into Roy’s face with the innocence and goodness that had always shown through, even through the expressionless face of the armor.

“It’s so good to see you, General! I’m so happy you could make it.”

“Like I told your brother earlier, please, call me Roy.”

Alphonse nodded, always so polite. “Well, come on, sit down, the food’s waiting!”

Roy was not so subtly ushered into a seat by Edward, and the two brothers settled in on either side of him at the round table. The personal nature of the dinner was all the more pronounced now to Mustang—not only was he the only one that had been invited to this particular occasion, but they were also not in the formal dining room. They were in the small, intimate space of the cozy kitchen, a spread of traditional Resembool dishes before them, and the Elric brothers were sitting quite close to him; if Roy were to extend his elbows just a bit, he’d be brushing against both of the young men flanking him.

His mind struggled to determine the brothers’ intent. Yes, they were nothing but welcoming and gracious hosts, even Edward, whom he had expected to insult him, but he couldn’t really believe that he had been invited to such a close quartered dinner after not having seen the brothers for so long…unless there was something big underlying everything. As the Elrics began to pile heaping portions of _everything_ onto Roy’s plate, his mind raced. He knew that the brothers wouldn’t be this happy and relaxed if something dangerous was brewing…so he could at least rule out that no lives were at stake. The only thing that hinted at _something_ was how very kind they were being. Yes, it was routine for Alphonse, but Edward’s easy way of talking to him and his brother’s prolonged hug were loaded and completely baffling at the same time. He watched as Edward began to shovel food into his mouth, slightly surprised when he turned to his side and saw Alphonse doing the same.

After a few seconds of confusion, Roy came to a startling—and somewhat _impossible_ —conclusion. The private dinner _just_ for him, the proximity, the friendliness, and the _touching_ —it all implied that he was being courted.

They were trying to be subtle about it, but the two of them worked towards a goal with a single-mindedness that usually overcame everything around them. The two of them probably didn’t even think it was an issue that _both of them were wooing one man._

The Elric brothers were courting him.

Roy felt a bit faint, and he stared resolutely at his overflowing platter of food as he tried to make sense of it all. The Elrics had returned from their separate sojourns, and apparently the first thing they had done was cook a ridiculous amount of food and invite General Roy Mustang over so that they could seduce him with excellent food and even better company. They were conspiring to accustom him to being close to both of them, so that he’d eventually be comfortable with being _intimate_ with both of them—and they were doing it with rich food, good wine, solid bodies, and handsome faces.

It was working.

Edward nudged him then, talking with his mouth full. “You not hungry?”

On his other side, Alphonse finished chewing and swallowed his food before a small frown formed on his face. “Is it—I’m sorry, do you prefer something different? I can cook some Xingese dishes, but Amestrian cuisine has always been my forte. I can make something else, if you like?”

Once he was done smiling at how adorable Edward looked when he wasn’t minding his manners, Roy turned wide eyes to Alphonse as the young man began to fuss over him.

“There’s no need for that, Alphonse. The food looks delicious—I was simply lost in thought for a bit.”

Alphonse’s relieved smile had Roy nearly sighing, and next to him, Edward actually did.

“Guess you’re still plotting your way to the top, huh Colonel? I mean General.” Ed said before shoveling even more food into his mouth.

Roy smiled and nodded, taking a bite of his own food for Alphonse’s benefit. The rich flavors of the food filled his mouth and delighted his senses, and he began to tuck into his meal with vigor. Next to him, Alphonse beamed and resumed eating.

The rest of the long, satisfying meal was accompanied with many stories of the last few years that all three of them shared, and Roy repeatedly offered compliments and praise to both Elrics for their achievements, as well as the excellent food. Roy was warm, happy, and sated, and the young men were constantly finding excuses to brush against him. As Edward and Alphonse’s laughter filled the room again, Roy got the feeling he was the luckiest man in Central—no, Amestris—no, the world.

“Thank you, for this, both of you. I haven’t had such a good time in a long while.” Roy’s voice was soft and calm, and he could feel the beginning s of a long and restful sleep throughout his body.

“Don’t mention it.” Edward half murmured, looking away, while Alphonse smiled, saying “It was our pleasure, Roy.”

 Roy grinned wide as he had done so many times in the past few hours, and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was getting late, and he was sure to have a fresh stack of unbearably dull paperwork sitting on his desk in the morning, courtesy of one incredibly competent right hand woman.

“Aw, come on Roy. The night’s still young. Stay a while longer.”

Apparently Edward had caught him checking the time, and the young man was leaning close and grinning that mischievous grin of his, his golden eyes reflecting the candles they had lit all around the kitchen when the sky had darkened.

“Well, I’m sure another hour or two wouldn’t hurt.” Roy conceded with a soft smile, his entire body tingling as he watched Edward and Alphonse share a meaningful look.  His heart started pounding once both brothers stood up, inviting him for a bit more wine by the fireplace in the sitting room.

Roy knew where this was going—he knew what they were doing. He’d done the same thing before with several other people he had been interested in earlier on in his life _before_ the Elrics had become such a big part of it and matured.  However, he only pulled that kind of move when his mark was showing definite interest in him. He realized then that the Elrics had probably seen right through him long ago, and that they were confident in his interest in the both of them, which made the private dinner make even more sense. Without even a trace of a protest, Roy followed them into the darkness of the outer rooms, sitting quietly on a comfortable couch as Alphonse stoked the fire. Edward disappeared for a moment and returned with fresh glasses and another bottle of wine, and Roy felt his body heat up considerably when both brothers flanked him once again, their golden eyes reflecting the firelight beautifully.

He was handed a half full glass of wine and he nearly gulped it down as he tried to calm down, feeling both of the brothers watching him with an intensity that was characteristic of alchemists of their caliber. He set his glass down on the low table before him then, and leaned back into the firm cushions of the couch, sighing, and avoiding both of their gazes for the time being. Instead, he watched the flames dance in the fireplace, his hands splayed over his thighs, barely resisting the urge to grip his trousers as he battled with his nerves.

It wasn’t that Roy didn’t know what was coming, or that he was inexperienced—it was just that the Elrics were so singularly unique and important in his life, they had been for so long—even when they all parted ways, he thought of them often. And because these two young men, who were adults and responsible and accomplished and _enticing_ , were so very integral to his existence now, he was determined to keep them happy and close. He was thrilled that they were interested in him, and he was even more thrilled that they wanted to pursue him _together_ —but he knew that he’d never want it to end. He wanted this _thing_ , whatever it was, to be something that lasted. He wasn’t sure if he’d just be a name crossed out on a list for the brothers, or if they wanted something more meaningful with him—either way, he’d convince the both of them that he’d be everything they ever wanted and needed in a partner for the rest of their lives, or he’d die trying.

Licking his lips, Roy prepared to do something he’d never willingly done before. He was going to talk about his feelings.

He looked at each of the brothers, shivering as he realized their eyes hadn’t moved from him once. He leaned forward a bit, resting his forearms on his thighs and loosely clasping his hands, looking at his intertwined fingers as he took a steadying breath.

“I want to be clear about all of this…it’s important that both of you know, at least.”

His throat nearly closed up on him due to his nerves, and he swallowed audibly in the following silence, both Edward and Alphonse choosing to remain silent and wait for him to continue.

“Since the day I met you, the two of you have been very important to me. I meant to guide and protect you, and I did my best…but I believe that ultimately, I failed.” He held up a hand when Alphonse seemed ready to disagree. “But I don’t let that bother me much—you hardly needed my help or protection at all, even as boys.” He chuckled as Edward snorted in agreement on his other side. “By the time I realized that I was, at most, a supportive and useful ally to you, you were both older and wiser. It was…around that time that I also realized my feelings towards you both had changed.” Roy heaved another breath, not daring to look up lest the Elrics realize he was _blushing_. “Originally, I just felt protective of you, and very often proud of both of you. But as time passed…I began…for lack of a better word, _wanting_ you…both.” Roy steeled himself, his eyes moving to focus on the flames in the fireplace ahead of him. “I did my best to keep these feelings to myself—things were so complicated then, and the most important thing was that we survive the Promised Day. And after we did…and the two of you were restored…I was simply too afraid to let you or anyone know. I see now that it was silly of me to think I could hide anything from the Elric brothers, because this is obviously not news to both of you.” He laughed a bit, hiding his face in his hands momentarily before mustering up his courage to straighten up, stand, and face the brothers who were sitting quietly, patiently on the couch. “I want—need to tell you—you have to know that I—” Roy almost gasped for breath, emotions filling and stretching his chest, “I love you, both of you. Wholly and equally.”

His heart seemed to be pounding up into his neck and out of his ears as he watched Edward and Alphonse look at each other, nothing but the Elric mischief in their eyes and wide grins. He clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides, feeling helpless for a moment as the silence stretched on and the brothers seemed to use that Elric Brother Telepathy he swore they had.

It was Alphonse, beautiful, merciful Alphonse that spoke up, his large, golden eyes seeming to shimmer in the firelight.

“We love you too, Roy.”

Roy released a large, quivering breath he hadn’t been entirely aware he’d been holding.

“So sit down, you big idiot.”

Roy looked at Edward as he huffed that out like he was annoyed—but even in the dim light, Roy could see the deep blush covering the young man’s cheeks as he tried to hide it under his bangs.

Too happy to even protest being told what to do and already so enamored with how Edward talked to him and how Alphonse treated him, Roy sank back down onto the couch, leaning back against the cushions, resting his arms on the back of the couch and closing his eyes as a ridiculous grin spread across his face. Suddenly everything in his life was perfect—and it would continue to be perfect so long as the Elrics chose to love him too. Hell, he’d give up on becoming Fuhrer and move to Xing if it meant he’d be able to remain in their hearts. With that in mind, he also knew that the Elrics were not the kind to let people they care about give up on their goals and dreams. Really, he was the luckiest man in the universe—he was sure of that now.

 He remained that way, smiling with his eyes closed, relaxed and happy with his arms spread behind both Elrics on the back of the couch, basking in how good it was to be alive. His position didn’t change, even when he felt the brothers shift on either side of him. He did, however, open his eyes in both alarm and heated excitement when one warm hand settled on his thigh and another pressed against his chest. He stared in rapture as Edward, blushing and concentrating, slid his hand further up his thigh, and he watched Alphonse smile sweetly, also blushing fiercely, as he felt the planes of Roy’s chest through the cotton of his button up. Before he could get so much as a word in, Edward squeezed his thigh hard.

“Now that we’ve got all the awkward _feelings and shit_ sorted out, we can fulfill some fantasies, _Colonel._ ”

Roy swallowed audibly at the sweltering heat and promise in Edward’s low tone, shivering as Alphonse’s palm brushed over his nipple over his shirt.

 “I doubt we could accomplish more than _one_ of those tonight, brother.” Alphonse’s breath was ghosting along Roy’s jaw as he spoke, smiling at his brother before he focused his gaze on Roy’s lips. “We wouldn’t want to wear you out, _Colonel_.”

There it was again, that _title_ in _their voices_ making his breath hitch and his entire body tingle.

“I’ll do my best to keep up with the two of you.” Roy half groaned as Alphonse’s hand began to explore his cotton covered chest and abdomen more freely while Edward’s hand slid firmly higher and higher until it was just an inch shy of cupping his already engorged cock through his trousers.

Alphonse made an adorable, pleased humming noise before he leaned in and _licked_ Roy’s lips, smiling sweetly when Roy’s mouth opened in shock and arousal. Edward was laughing at him, but he was not expecting something like that from the younger Elric. He had been sure he would start with sweet, innocent little pecks before moving into firmer kisses before getting to _tongue._ He wasn’t about to complain though; his cock was now fully hard in his trousers thanks to the sensation of Alphonse’s warm, slick little tongue sliding over his lips.

And then his lips—no, his mouth was occupied.

Alphonse kissed with the kind of intensity that Roy fully expected from the Elrics, but he was slow, gentle, and so sensual that he could hardly believe it. His deft and hot tongue pushed against his own, slipped over and plunged deep to his mouth, lapping at every sensitive spot Roy had and stimulating every nerve before Alphonse sucked Roy’s tongue into his hot, sweet mouth and _sucked._

Roy moaned audibly as Alphonse suckled and nipped at his tongue, his hands making quick work of his shirt buttons. The heated pressure of Edward’s hand at the top of his thigh had never left his mind, but suddenly it shifted and Roy was groaning and bucking his hips as Alphonse ravaged his mouth while Edward’s firm, sure grip caressed and squeezed his cock through his trousers.

Probably sensing Roy’s desperate need for air because he was a genius, Alphonse released Roy’s tongue with a faint, slick, wet, and _filthy_ sound, smiling down at Roy like he hadn’t just blown his mind. Roy couldn’t enjoy the view for long—he had to clench his eyes shut as intense pleasure rocketed through his body—Edward had unzipped his trousers when he had been staring into Alphonse’s beautiful eyes, and he was now stroking Roy’s cock with a strong, sure grip, and he was only speeding up as Roy struggled to gulp steady breaths of air.

“You like that Colonel? You like my hand on your big, fat cock?” Edward practically purred, and Roy nearly sobbed at how fucking perfect the Elrics were—at how well suited they were to his sexual fantasies, tastes, and kinks.

“You know I do.” Roy groaned out, pumping his hips up and fucking Edward’s hand as the young man stroked him, grinning up at him with fire in his eyes once Roy was able to open his eyes long enough to see it.

Edward surged up and claimed Roy’s  mouth much like Alphonse had—with an Elric intensity and burning heat, but Edward kissed fast and hard and _sloppy_ and Roy was moaning into his mouth as Edward pushed his tongue deeper and deeper, his calloused hand almost violently jacking Roy’s cock while Alphonse’s softer hands roved over the now bare skin of his chest, brushing over his nipples and scratching lightly down his abs as Alphonse leaned in to bite at Roy’s ear.

Roy knew he wasn’t going to last and that he was probably about to embarrass himself, but he couldn’t very well _will_ his orgasm way—it was inevitable and judging by the current build up, it would probably knock him out for a bit.

Just when he felt the beginnings of that tight, familiar coil of heat begin to wind up a little _too_ tight, Edward licked over his tongue once more before withdrawing, biting his lip lightly before breaking contact altogether, releasing Roy’s throbbing cock as well. Roy moaned helplessly at the loss, blinking at the Elric brothers as both took their hands off of him completely. He watched as Edward pulled his own shirt off, watching those gorgeous muscles ripple under his sun kissed skin, his eyes widening as Alphonse began to move his hands over his older brother’s chest, much like had just been doing to Roy seconds ago.

This kind of brotherly affection was not something that Roy had even factored into his musings, he had even completely missed the possibility all throughout dinner because he was so focused on his own feelings and—oh, Edward had pulled Alphonse flush against him, and he had begun to ravage his little brother’s mouth.

Roy whimpered at the sheer force of his ejaculation, his cock spurting thick shots of his semen as he watched the Elrics suck on each other’s lips and tongues, the wet sounds of their kissing filling his head.

As they continued to take turns claiming each other’s mouths and embarrassment tried to fight the arousal still boiling in Roy’s gut, he marveled at how he could have missed this love between the brothers—he should have known that their loyalty and affection could not be bound by society’s laws and norms. Of course these brothers, who had given up everything for each other, would give everything they still had to each other in return.

It was Alphonse who pulled himself from Edward’s lips, which seemed to take a lot of effort on both of their parts, and smiled down at Roy first.

“I’m so glad you enjoyed that, Roy. We were worried how you might react.”

Edward was kissing along his younger brother’s jaw as Alphonse spoke, watching Roy with a bright golden stare all the while. “I told you the pervert would think it was hot, Al.” He snickered, winking deviously as Roy grinned back.

“I’ll admit I was surprised, but arousal took over completely, as you can see.” Roy chuckled and gestured towards his still rock hard cock and the semen that was dripping over his abs and on his trousers. He had no shame now—he knew what his cock looked like and the kinds of thoughts it stimulated, and he knew he looked fucking gorgeous covered in cum. “And now that I can think a bit more clearly—it only makes sense that you two would love each other without boundaries.”

Alphonse’s smile was so wide and happy in response, Roy felt himself melting to smile similarly, feeling like a sap, but the happiest sap alive.

Edward barked a laugh, shaking his head. “You two are really fucking dramatic. Quit making eyes at each other and get naked. Completely.”

Without any further prompting, the three began undressing as quickly as possible until they were all completely bare.

“God damn Mustang. I gotta say, I was a little worried you might’ve gotten fat since the last time we saw you, but I see now you’re still sex on two legs.”

Roy smirked, loving the attention and compliment from Edward, who prided himself on being honest and blunt.

“God, he’s perfect…like a sculpture…” Alphonse added softly, his wide golden eyes filled with wonder and arousal.

Roy began to blush at that, smiling and shaking his head.”You’ll both be the death of me, I swear.”

The brothers shared yet another mischievous look, and Roy took a moment to just _appreciate_ the sight of the Elric brothers, completely naked.

Both Edward and Alphonse were lean, muscled, and in prime shape. They were nearly the same size, Alphonse just a bit taller—and Edward’s nipples were just a bit darker than his brother’s. Their thick, slightly pink cocks jutted proudly from blond curls, and their balls looked heavy and ripe with seed. That made Roy’s mouth water, and without thinking very much about it, he reached down and began to stroke his own cock to the beautiful picture of young men in front of him. They were all his.

He grinned as Alphonse’s face turned bright red, and Edward lashed out in the same way he usually did when he was embarrassed: by yelling at Mustang.

“What the hell are you doing, you old man?!”

Edward’s face was red by then too, and Mustang chuckled as he reached down to cup and fondle his balls, groaning as he looked on shamelessly at the Elrics’ bodies.

“Just enjoying the view.”

Alphonse let out a little sound that made Roy’s cock twitch dangerously, and Roy had to slow down his strokes as he watched the young man bite his lip, turning his eyes to Edward.

“Brother…I want to…now…” he said shyly, almost making Roy forget that Alphonse had a wicked tongue.

Edward nodded, looking determined again. “I know, Al. I think we should.”

Roy had long been used to not understanding the brief and cryptic communication that often took place between the Elric brothers, so he simply allowed the exchange to take place without feeling too much confusion and settled back down on the couch, still lazily stroking his member as he watched Alphonse lick his lips while Edward grinned wolfishly.

He was just musing on how Alphonse’s eyes looked greener in the dim light as he stood next to his older brother when suddenly the both of them were advancing on him, sinking down to their knees and situating themselves between Roy’s spread legs.

Enraptured, Roy stopped stroking his cock and moved so that both of his arms were draped over the back of the couch again, spreading his legs a bit more and feeling a fresh wave of heat ripple up his spine. Edward placed a searing hand on the inside of his thigh, grinning up at Roy like he’d won a prize, and Alphonse smiled shyly up at him, his cheeks still rosy. The two of them, despite Roy spreading his legs as far as he could, were half on top of each other in order to fit in the space between Roy’s thighs, and the mere sight was causing Roy’s breath to come out in heavy, short pants.

His cock twitched at the Elric brothers’ proximity. Their soft, pink lips just inches away, their warm hands moving restlessly over his flank and inner thighs, and their golden eyes looking up at him with heat and lust all made his body quiver with anticipation. Just as he began to think he wouldn’t be able to cope if the Elrics continued to just look and _not touch_ where he was desperate for them to touch him, Alphonse slid his soft hand up his thigh and higher, fondling his balls with a feather-light caress. Roy groaned, fighting not to throw his head back and shut his eyes at the pleasure—he wanted to see everything the brothers did to him. He was rewarded with Alphonse’s bright, eager smile, and Edward’s sultry smirk.

And then Alphonse made his grip firmer, massaged his balls as he licked his lips, and Roy nearly snapped his hips up just to push the head of his cock against those pretty pink lips, gritting his teeth as he crushed the urge, instead groaning long and low in his throat as Edward snickered, his hand snaking back up to wrap around the base of his cock. Roy’s eyelids fluttered as he struggled to keep them open—having both of their hands on his most sensitive parts was nearly too much, but he knew if he couldn’t hold his own now, there was no way he’d be able to watch both of them _really_ pleasure him at the same time.

Edward’s hand squeezed and stroked his penis, spreading the semen from his earlier ejaculation as he maintained eye contact with Roy. Simultaneously, Alphonse continued to massage and gently tug at his testicles, and Roy let out a shaky moan, his eyes flicking between the two of them: Edward was still looking at him as he pumped his cock, looking pretty fucking smug, and Alphonse was smiling and still _licking his lips_ as he squeezed his balls. And then Edward stopped his strokes and gripped the base of Roy’s cock again, squeezing and holding it steady as he nodded towards his younger brother, whose hand tightened just a bit more on his balls. Roy’s cock throbbed in Edward’s hand, and he watched, his chest heaving, as Alphonse leaned forward and licked the tip of his cock lightly, his little pink tongue flitting out and swiping over the slit before disappearing between his lips.

Roy _had_ to throw his head back and screw his eyes shut at that moment, moaning desperately before wrenching his eyes open and snapping his neck quickly to look back down at the absolute _dream_ between his legs.

It seemed Alphonse had been _tasting_ him, smacking his lips a bit and looking thoughtfully at Edward, who seemed to be waiting for a verdict. Roy laughed good naturedly, his cockhead still tingling from the sensation of Alphonse’s slick little tongue laving over it just seconds ago.

“It’s not as…sweet… as yours, brother.” Alphonse licked his lips again, his eyes upward and to the side as he mused aloud.

Roy felt his cock twitch eagerly once more, and Edward glanced at him briefly, snickering and still _so smug._

“But, it does taste good.” Alphonse confirmed, smiling up at Roy as he squeezed his balls again, that little tongue trailing a bit more slowly over his lips again.

Heaving a ragged breath, Roy smiled back. He was going to thank Alphonse but suddenly Edward had leaned forward and lapped slowly at his cock, gathering as much semen and precum he could at the head as he looked up at Roy with those fire lit eyes. Instead of words, a half choked moan spilled from Roy’s lips as Edward pulled back completely, doing just as his younger brother had before, smacking his lips and contemplating his taste.

After a moment, Edward looked at Alphonse and nodded in agreement.

“Yeah…you’re right. Roy’s is different…but good.”

Roy was panting heavily, his firm pecs and abs moving with his breaths as he watched the brothers smile at each other, agreeing that his cock tasted good. For a moment it all seemed too surreal, but then his brain short circuited completely as Edward and Alphonse leaned in _together_ and dragged their wet, hot tongues up his cock on either side, from base to tip.

This time, Roy’s hips bucked uncontrollably and he nearly _screamed_ because it felt so damn good, _looked_ so damn good, and they didn’t stop there— _they were going to kill him if this continued._ As Alphonse took the head of his throbbing penis into his mouth and sucked lightly while Edward flattened his palm against Roy’s pelvis so that only his thumb and index finger were holding Roy’s cock steady and he began to leave a trail of wet, hot, sucking kisses up and down the shaft, Roy felt he could allow himself to die like this happily.

They were ripping constant moans and deep groans from him as he tried his best not to squirm under their affections, his hands gripping the back of the couch maybe a bit too hard as he watched their lips and tongues work over his cock in tandem. Edward flattened his tongue along his shaft as he looked up and met Roy’s eyes again, licking all the way up to the head as Alphonse withdrew with a wet _pop_. Roy nearly sobbed with the arousal and pleasure coursing through him as he watched the Elrics lap and suck at the head of his cock together, their tongues touching and caressing each other’s every now and then as they moaned breathily.

Without thinking too much about it, Roy moved his arms from the back of the couch and threaded his fingers into each of the Elrics’ blond locks, pushing their heads just a bit closer, just a bit more over the head of his cock. The brothers moaned and sent him looks of pleasure through hazed over golden eyes, their lips and tongues rolling over Roy’s cockhead as they seemed to kiss and suck and lap at each other’s mouths, his penis trapped between their lips.

Roy’s entire body shuddered at the sensations and the erotic sight before him, his toes curling as he hissed out his pleasure. He loosened his grip on their hair as they licked and sucked at his cock with abandon, the little moans and mewls of pleasure they released vibrating against his throbbing member. Then Alphonse locked eyes with him as he began to suck and kiss his way down his penis, moving past the base and stopping to lap at his balls before sucking each one into his mouth in turns, moaning around the hot flesh in his mouth as he continued to stare up at Roy. As if this wasn’t enough, Edward had shifted the angle of his cock and had proceeded to slide his tight hot mouth over Roy’s penis, sucking and drooling all over it as he forged on.

Shaking and trembling as his voice climbed in volume, his moans devolving into near screams, Roy gripped their hair hard as he fought his oncoming orgasm. He was looking down at them through slitted eyes as he gritted his teeth, wanting it to last longer than this, to last at least two more minutes to take it all in.

As Edward’s nose made soft contact with his pubic hair and Alphonse lightly dragged his teeth over his balls, Roy knew he was lost, and he tightened his grip more in their hair, thrusting up into Edward’s mouth and throat as Alphonse sucked at his balls, howling out his ecstasy as he watched the Elrics just _take it_.

Edward choked around his cock as he fucked his mouth and throat, but he endured it with watering eyes as he looked up at Roy, Alphonse still moaning around his balls as his entire body tensed and coiled. He exploded in Edward’s mouth and down his throat, but with a strength that Roy had almost forgotten he had, the young man, despite the death grip he had in his hair, pulled off of his cock as it continued to spurt his cum, his mouth open and filled with it. Roy watched, mouth open and chest heaving as he continued to moan through his orgasm, as Alphonse licked up his ejaculating cock and deep throated it in one quick motion, causing Roy to curse at the top of his longs as he shot thick ropes into Alphonse’s throat as well, fucking into his wet heat eagerly.

After a few more hard, long thrusts from Roy, Alphonse pulled off too and swallowed, smiling as Edward did the same. They licked their lips as Roy laughed breathlessly, feeling like a puddle on the couch.

The realization that he had ejaculated twice and had yet to even properly touch either of the young men’s penises hit him like a brick to the face. He frowned, feeling embarrassed and inconsiderate—he was no doubt the most experienced of the trio, and here he was, only taking and receiving pleasure.

He voiced his thoughts and apologized profusely in his weak, raspy voice, but all that got him was a laugh out of Alphonse and a sharp, stinging slap on his thigh from Edward.

“You stupid bastard. I came while you were fucking my mouth.” Edward said, sounding absolutely _wrecked_ and perfect, his lips a bit swollen and shiny. “Stop worrying.”

Roy grinned weakly, feeling his ego swell at the thought of Edward coming from pleasuring him. He turned his eyes to Alphonse though, the same clear question in them.

Alphonse smiled, his voice just a tad less hoarse than his older brother’s. “Me too, Roy.”

As if to provide evidence to their claims, the young men began to climb back onto the couch next to Roy on shaky, trembling legs, their softening cocks and thighs splattered with their semen. Roy licked his lips at the sight, wanting to touch and taste and _devour_ despite his now prominent exhaustion.

“We’re gonna have to clean the rug…and the couch.” Edward snickered, cracking his neck as he settled in next to Roy comfortably, not protesting when Roy wrapped an arm around him.

“Let’s take care of that later…I’m tired…” Alphonse said softly as he snuggled into Roy’s side, smiling up at the man when he wrapped his other arm around him.

“Shall we all go to bed, then?” Roy offered in a soft, slightly hoarse voice.

There was a brief moment of silence as the Elrics looked at each other across the man’s body between them, their golden eyes still reflecting the now dying embers of the fire.

“Will you stay with us until morning?” Alphonse asked quietly.

“I’ll stay for as long as you both want me here.” Roy immediately replied, squeezing both young men to him briefly.

Alphonse’s brilliant smile lit up the room, and Edward nearly cackled on his other side.

“Better get your shit together, Mustang, ‘cause you’re moving in as soon as possible.”

The three of them shared a small moment of quiet, happy laughter, and Roy nodded in silent acquiescence.

“Bed first, then cleaning, and then move-in.” Roy assured them both, watching as they smiled back, their eyelids drooping with fatigue. It earned him a kiss on the cheek from each brother, and as they led him to their bed, he found himself grinning goofily.

He kept grinning when they all quickly wiped themselves clean in the bathroom, and Edward and even Alphonse teased him briefly for it. He couldn’t help it though—he had everything he originally thought he could never have.

Once they had piled onto the large bed, buried under clean sheets and surrounded by pillows, Edward and Alphonse curled into his sides, the two of them resting their heads on his upper arms and throwing their lean limbs over his body as he spread out completely.

“Good night, boys.” He said softly. Even if they were grown men now, they would always be _his_ boys.

“Good night, Roy.” Alphonse said softly into his skin, already half asleep.

“Good night, bastard.” Edward murmured, just as far gone as his younger brother.

Roy was drifting off quickly as well, a smile on his face as his chest filled to the brim with love over and over. He was nearly asleep when Edward’s soft, rasping voice filtered into the silence.

“’M gonna fuck you first thing tomorrow morning.”

**Ed is so romantic.**

**Thank you for reading! I haven’t written something this long for a single entry before, and damn, was it grueling.**

**I’m unsure about whether or not I’ll be writing more for this, but it really depends on whether or not any of you readers would like to see more.**

**Let me know!**

 

  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, the have a Daddy kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh god. This took me so long to write. Sorry, life was chewing on my butt again. Once I finished it, I felt you all had been waiting for so long already, so I only did a really fast proofread before posting. Hopefully there aren't so many errors that it takes away from the story. Enjoy it, it's filthy.

The distinct feeling of having every set of eyes in the room focused on him and only him usually pleased Roy, but today, the weight of his team’s knowing stares brought on a good amount of embarrassment as well. He was in very real danger of flushing or tripping as he limped slowly across the office to his desk, keeping his eyes trained on his destination with a determination that was very Elric-esque.

Just as he had predicted the night before, there was a pile of paperwork waiting for him, and he looked down at the stack dismally as he realized that sitting down would literally be a major pain in his ass.

Typical of the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward had kept his word and fucked him into oblivion first thing that morning. Roy had been gripping the headboard for dear life as the younger man had pounded into him ruthlessly from behind, biting his exposed flesh and making his head spin with thick and heavy pleasure, and Alphonse had watched, still half asleep and _smiling_.

Blinking rapidly in an attempt to dispel the arousing memories from his already cluttered mind, Mustang decided to clench his jaw and seat himself with as much dignity as possible, knowing that all of his trusted subordinates were watching him.  He was still steeling himself for the deep and satisfying soreness that was to come when a cough near his right side directed his attention to one Riza Hawkeye.

She was as poised and professional as ever, but there was something different and yet familiar in her expression—and then suddenly Roy could see it clearly as she moved to place an extra cushion on his chair—there was clear and unabashed _laughter_ in her eyes. He thanked her, a bit grudgingly, as she stepped away to return to her many responsibilities, and he chose to ignore the snickers coming from Havoc and Breda’s side of the room.  As he settled onto the cushion, successfully suppressing what would have been a harsh wince and slight moan of pain, Roy let his eyes dart up to his subordinates around the room.

Breda and Havoc were, as expected, struggling to control their laughter behind raised reports and legal forms, while Riza, Feury, and Falman were simply sending him small, knowing smiles as they went about their usual business. Roy nearly sighed in mortification—of course, they probably knew everything just from observing his slight limp as he entered the office. Mustang made it a point not to populate his personal team with dimwitted lollygaggers, but in this particular situation, he suddenly wished that he had.

The general had just been comforting himself with the fact that it was only his trusted team that was seeing him in such as state when the Strong Arm Alchemist barged into the office, spouting his usual lines of magnificence and pure-hearted strength. Roy tensed at his desk, immediately regretting it as pain shot up his ass and through his spine, gritting his teeth as he squashed the sound of pain he very nearly emitted.

It wasn’t long before Armstrong had turned his boisterous, righteous speech towards him, and Roy found himself grinning despite his initial stress at the large man’s appearance. As the other alchemist began to spout his usual lines of loyalty and strength and the generations of his formidable family, Roy shifted experimentally on top of his extra cushion, grinding his teeth and clenching his gloved hands tightly as the extent of his soreness made itself fully known. He tried to find a less painful position, but he was so utterly unsuccessful that within thirty seconds he had nearly doubled over in pain, pressing his forehead to his desk as he breathed slow and hard through his nose, his gloved fingers now gripping the edge of his desk so hard his knuckles cracked.

Roy was just telling himself that things could really be a lot worse than having very _intense_ pains in one’s rear as a result of vigorous love making and that he could power through the ordeal when he realized that Armstrong had stopped talking entirely.

With hot bolts of pain shooting throughout his lower body, Roy wasn’t up for unfolding himself and looking up to see what had silenced his comrade. At almost the same moment that he realized he knew _exactly_ what had halted the flow of words from Armstrong’s lips, the cool breeze streaming in from the slightly ajar windows of the office blew gently across the skin on the back of his now exposed neck.

He had already braced himself for the inevitable question when Armstrong finally spoke again.

“General, my goodness—are you injured? You have many bruises and—” there was a pause, and Mustang could just _feel_ Armstrong lean closer over his desk to look more closely at the marks littered over Roy’s neck “—and… _teeth marks_? General! You must have a very aggressive lover!”

As Armstrong proceeded to erupt with good hearted laughter, Roy smiled in the small, private space between his face and his desk. _Two, actually._

He couldn’t help but recall how Edward had sunk his teeth into his skin as he spilled inside of him, sending white hot jolts of pleasure shooting throughout his entire body that stemmed from his neck and prostate. He had still been coming forcefully enough that his vision had blacked out when he felt another set of teeth sink into the other side of his neck; Alphonse had originally been simply enjoying the view, but he had leant up during his rapture to mark their shared lover as well.

Without realizing it, Roy had licked his lips at the memory, completely oblivious to the people cackling at his mortification in his office.

After a few more kind and friendly jabs at his physical appearance, the Strong Arm Alchemist took his leave, announcing that he had more excellent individuals to greet good morning elsewhere. Once he was out of the room and when the majority of chuckling had simmered down into broad smiles, Roy looked up from his prone position to find his entire team staring meaningfully at him. Again.

“Go ahead, ask.” He said it as if he was entertaining a great nuisance, although he was practically elated at the opportunity to share that he belonged to Edward and Alphonse and that they both belonged to _him._

“Which one?” Havoc asked confidently, grinning like a clever shark. “I bet it was Edward.”

“My money’s still on Alphonse.” Breda chimed in, grinning just as widely.

“You made bets about which Elric I’d fall into bed with?”

He was shocked, incredulous to say the least. He had been so sure that he’d been careful—that he showed no signs of his near all consuming affection for the brothers. He could acknowledge that the Elrics had seen through him long ago—but if his team had known and he hadn’t caught on before that they had always known, then he was truly rusty and needed to sharpen his mind and eyes once again.

“Of course, General. It has always been only a matter of time.” Hawkeye said calmly and matter-of-factly, and Roy couldn’t even fight the urge to gape at her.

“Riza, you too?” At her sincere, professional as always nod, Roy turned wide, accusing eyes to Falman and Feury, who smiled sheepishly but nodded as well.

Roy heaved a shaky sigh, thinking that it would be no use trying to hide anything from his team. They knew him too well already, it seemed.

“Well, I can at least be proud of the fact that I managed to fall into bed in such a way that _none_ of you will win _any_ bets or be rewarded at all for your inappropriate suppositions concerning your commanding officer.” He said smugly, the pain in his hips and ass dulling more as he focused on the heady rush of being the one and only lover of the Elric brothers.

He watched as their faces slipped into expressions of confusion, and then almost immediately, shocked realization.

Havoc stubbed out his cigarette and turned his body fully towards Roy.

“Both of them?”

Roy knew his team could not care less that he had two lovers, so long as the relationship was healthy. And without a doubt, the connection he had established the night before with his new lovers filled him with life and energy.

He nodded, smug and confident, his eyes gleaming as he watched the rest of his team absorb the knowledge that he had bedded both Edward and Alphonse Elric…and so very obviously in such a way that left him sore and satisfied.

After a pause that allowed enough time for Roy to daydream about golden eyes and golden hair briefly, Riza broke the awed silence.

“I am confident that you will treat them well, General.”

She had a small smile on her face when she said it, but Roy knew a cunningly veiled threat when he heard one. Not wanting to incur her wrath for any reason in any way, shape, or form, Mustang set his expression into one full of determination and sincerity, nodding in confirmation of her words. This seemed to satisfy her just fine, and the rest of his team, still somewhat caught up in the original shock of their latest discovery, nodded slowly as well, smiles still curling their lips.

“It looks like you’re getting lots of affection, sir.” Havoc said with a wide grin on his face, nodding blatantly towards the twin set of teeth marks lining either side of his neck.

The blush was back, and Roy briefly entertained the idea of hiding his face—but his pride won over as it always did, and he simply coughed and nodded before pretending to be very suddenly occupied with the paperwork in front of him.

It’s not that he minded being…on the _receiving_ end of the Elrics’ affection…it was just embarrassing when his close friends saw undeniable evidence of it and found it endlessly amusing.

The painfully obvious amusement of his trusted team carried on throughout the entire day, and Roy was glad to be rid of them as they filed out of the offices, smirking and glancing at him like he was a kid due to go on his first date. In many ways, Roy felt like he was—but he suppressed the uncharacteristic giddiness threatening to surge up and spill out of his expression as he too left his post.

On the way to his private car, Roy went over a mental list for his entirely sudden and all too perfect move-in with the Elrics. Once he was sure he had everything he needed to live comfortably with his new lovers, a soft smile stretched his lips as he remembered waking up to his boys. After being gloriously pounded into the mattress, he had thoroughly enjoyed the afterglow as the brothers went to take care of breakfast. By the time Roy was freshly showered and eating bacon and eggs, Ed and Al were already fussing over how to clean the rug and upholstery—while they both understood that the power of alchemy was a privilege that was not to be abused, they had differing opinions about whether or not cleaning embarrassing stains was abusing such power. Roy had chuckled and kissed them each goodbye before heading to work, letting them know he’d have some movers bring some of his things to their house in the afternoon. His soft smile turned into a wide grin as he remembered how Alphonse had surprised him, yet again, by grabbing and handful of his ass and _squeezing_ just as Roy was stepping out the front door.

Mustang stopped by his previous bachelor pad, impressed by the distinct lack of his personal items in the space; the movers had left the furniture as instructed, and they had done an excellent job gathering everything that he had listed for them, including his books, files, clothes, and even his house plants. A quick look in the bathroom confirmed that they had properly gathered and moved all of his toiletries as well. He made a mental note to send an extra tip for their hard work as he extracted his personal alchemy journal from an alchemically sealed compartment hidden beneath the floorboards under his bed. Having gotten what he came for, Roy took one last look around the place, knowing he would not miss it at all. He turned and left, locking the door behind him.

He parked on the street in front of his new home, smiling at the warm lights glowing in the windows. He stepped out of his car and quickly walked up the front path, eager to see Ed and Al again. He had barely raised his fist to knock on the door—having been promised his own set of keys within the next few days—when it was yanked open and several men stomped out of the house, smiling and talking jovially as they did. Roy blinked in surprise as they filed past him, each bidding him a good night. He only realized who they were when he saw the embroidered logos on their backs.

“Hold on, just a second gentlemen. I’d like to thank you for the excellent work you did today. I really do appreciate it—you’ve made this impromptu move much smoother than I thought possible.” He shook hands with each of them as they smiled and laughed in booming voices, slipping each of them more than a bit of extra cens as he smiled. Really, subtly slipping individuals money was a skill every politician had to learn, and Roy was more than adept at it.

“You and your sons are so polite, sir. They took real good care of us while we worked.” One of the men said happily, causing Roy to freeze for a brief second. “I’m guessing they take after their mother?”

Roy wasn’t even sure how to respond. Should he just correct him and say that they were actually both his lovers, even if they _were_ brothers and about fifteen years younger than him? Or should he just smile and let it slide? He wasn’t sure what the consequences of either choice would be—but he didn’t have a chance to make a decision before he heard the telltale thuds of an automail leg.

“Get in here, Mustang.” Ed said without preamble, pausing to wave as the movers climbed into their trucks, the last of them walking away from Roy.

Roy smirked as he walked up the steps to Edward, who was standing just past the threshold. “So you took ‘real good care’ of them, huh?”

Ed grinned like he always did, leaning in to kiss Mustang’s lips softly before speaking. “Yeah, we fed them all the leftovers _you_ didn’t eat last night, even after all the trouble Al and I went through for you.”

Mustang was just about to let Ed know there was no possible way he could have consumed _all_ of the food the young men had made him without becoming ill when another voice chimed in from deeper within the house.

“Brother, I’m ready!”

Roy raised an eyebrow at Edward, and watched with equal parts horror and excitement as his grin widened with a sharp, dangerous edge.

“Come on, _Colonel_ , I got something I want to show you.”

Roy followed the young man into his new home, his heart starting a staccato rhythm in his chest as he tried to predict what exactly Edward and Alphonse had in store for him. Whatever it was, he was positive he was going to be thrilled. Hell, he was still thrilled about the two of them wanting him like they did.

Edward was still grinning in that sharp, mischievous way that he did, pausing only to grin wider when Mustang doubled back to make sure the front door was locked, bolted, and chained. And then his golden eyes flashed with excitement and so much _desire_ as he locked gazes with Roy again before turning away from him completely and walking through the halls until once again, they reached the kitchen.

Roy had been following his young lover through the well lit halls and rooms like an obedient, eager puppy, and a familiar shiver of anticipation laced with uncertainty raced up his spine as he saw Edward stop in front of the entrance to the kitchen, just like he had the evening before.

Those brilliant, sharp eyes were trained on him again, and those perfect lips were moving. Roy licked his lips as he stared unabashedly, his mind needing a few seconds to process what Edward was saying to him. Once he figured out that the young man was encouraging him to enter the kitchen, he stepped forward quickly to acquiesce.

 

And stopped in his tracks, riveted.

Alphonse smiled at him, bashfully, his cheeks tinting pink and sweet as his eyes flicked from Mustang’s to his brother’s.

Edward whistled lowly, leaning against the doorframe and eying his younger brother appreciatively.

“God damn, Al. I knew you’d look gorgeous when I bought that, but now that you’re in it, I think you just might give the old pervert a heart attack.”

Alphonse looked down as his cheeks stained a dark red, his hands moving to grip the table behind him as he arched, putting himself on display even more.

“You think I look gorgeous?” He asked softly, his eyes cutting to his two lovers with an edge of slyness and not-so-innocent curiosity.

Roy could hardly believe what he was seeing. His eyes raked over Alphonse’s bare skin, down over the soft ruffles of the _tiny_ apron that barely covered his already hardening cock, encased in _oh my fucking god_ **_pink lace panties_**.

“Fuck.” He breathed, his eyes fixated on the pretty pink lace straining with the weight of Al’s cock and balls. He licked his lips, moving slowly towards Alphonse, Ed’s presence behind him like a soothing burning heat. Alphonse watched his approach, the small smile on his lips growing as Roy moved closer. When Roy finally moved close enough to plant a small, soft kiss on Al’s lips but not making any other contact, the younger Elric was already shivering with excitement. Roy’s mind sparked with a devious idea—a possible fulfillment of a dark fantasy he had harbored for too long, brought up to the surface again from an innocent assumption of the movers.

“You’re such a _good boy_ , dressing up for Daddy…” Roy half growled into the small space between them.

He watched as Alphonse’s face burned pink, his soft lips parting as he moaned weakly, his eyes going hazy as he stared up at Roy, his hard cock twitching beneath the soft fabric of the apron.

Roy’s smirk was sharp with a dark edge as the young man looked up at him in utter adoration, and he didn’t miss the soft, exhaled _fuck yes_ behind him from Edward.

Finally laying his hands on Alphonse, Roy slid his gloved palms up and down the young man’s sides in slow, sure strokes, his dark eyes locked on his youngest lover’s face—at those sweet lips parting to whimper and those beautiful eyes entirely focused on him. His fingers brushed the ruffles of Alphonse’s apron teasingly as he let his eyes drag down his body once more, down to his twitching, trapped cock.

“Look at you, so pretty in your panties.” Roy husked out, moving his hand to cup Alphonse through the apron and panties, smiling as his boy shivered hard. He squeezed lightly and hummed low in his throat as Alphonse squirmed more. “Does Daddy’s baby boy like wearing panties?”

Roy leaned in to inhale Alphonse’s sweet scent of arousal, lightly dragging his nose from the base of his neck up to behind his ear, boxing the young man in against the table.

The sound of a chair’s legs being dragged across the kitchen floor behind him distracted Mustang for only a moment, and he smirked into the soft skin of Alphonse’s neck as he listened to the thud of Edward dropping into the chair comfortably, ready for a good show. Roy felt his entire body tingle at the mere thought of he and Alphonse putting on a show for Edward, and he released a small, heady moan against Alphonse’s skin as the boy struggled to answer him coherently.

“Y-yes! I love it…” Alphonse said urgently yet weakly, his face still burning pink as he did his best to calm his breathing, his golden eyes looking up at Roy with the same adoration once the man leaned back to get a good look at him again. “ _It feels so good, Daddy_.” He practically whimpered, and his heart beat faster when he simultaneously saw Roy’s grin turn darker, sharper and heard Edward moan.

And then suddenly, Roy’s hands moved away and his voice was lower, with a harder edge.

“I heard you and your brother were…friendly…with the men that brought my things today.” He kept Alphonse boxed in where he was, and his boy looked up at him, eyes widening at the sudden shift in tone.

“I-we-it was just—“ Alphonse stuttered out, and Roy looked down, waiting, his mouth curling into one of the most terrifying smirks the young man had ever seen on his face. It nearly made his knees give out.

“…I’m sorry.” Alphonse said quietly, sweetly, casting his eyes down innocently and biting his lip softly.

For a few seconds, Roy was worried that Edward would interject to come to his little brother’s rescue and effectively end the little game that he was setting up, but with great satisfaction he realized that the older Elric was still only watching, also waiting.

Mustang hummed, bringing one hand up to gently tip Alphonse’s chin up to look at him once more, the fabric of his gloves sliding over his soft skin. “You’re usually a good boy for Daddy. I’m worried you might stray…like your brother.” He ignored the soft snort behind him. “I’ll have to punish you, so you both learn your lesson.” He finished, his voice low, quiet, and so serious that Alphonse swallowed audibly.

Roy watched Alphonse’s face closely, looking for any sign that the young man wanted to slow down, to alter their little game, or to stop all together. When all he saw was intense arousal and adoration and the barest nod of his lover’s head, he knew he could move forward.

Without delay, he stepped away from the younger Elric and began to shrug his outer coat off.

“On the table. Face down, ass up.” He ordered calmly, smirking as once again, Edward cursed from his seat. “Now, Alphonse.” He added once he noticed Alphonse pausing to squeeze his own cock through his panties.

 The young man bit his lip and nodded obediently, climbing up nimbly on the thankfully clear table. Roy watched as Alphonse slowly lowered himself into position, enjoying the beautiful curve of his spine as he raised his ass, the panties in full view as his tiny apron hung off of him uselessly, sparing none of his skin from Mustang’s eyes.

“Count.”

It was the only thing Roy said, and before Alphonse could turn his head to try to peer at him and figure out what that was supposed to mean, a sharp, stinging pain flared up on his left ass cheek, and instead he found himself gasping and flinching, his hands moving from pillowing his head on the table to grip the edges tightly.

In the tense seconds that followed that first spank, Edward had risen from his chair after seeing his little brother flinch, and Roy was staring intently at what he could see of Alphonse’s face, suddenly fearful that Alphonse didn’t like their little game at all.

They both waited, holding their breath as they waiting for anything—tears, quivering words, anything that would let them know Alphonse wanted to stop. Roy was ready to apologize until he was blue in the face, and Edward was ready to take his little brother in his arms and hold him until he felt good again.

A small whimper left Alphonse’s lips as the sting faded into a pleasant burn, and he heard his brother take an urgent step forward.

“One.” Alphonse breathed it out softly, sweetly, turning his head and smiling at the two men he loved most in the world.

When the two of them continued to watch him as if he were some fragile thing that would shatter any second, he wiggled his hips a bit to reassure them, rolling his eyes a bit as he turned away from them.

Edward and Roy exchanged looks of relief and excitement, and the older Elric sat back down while Mustang moved to resume their play.

Another swift spank to Alphonse’s right ass cheek had the young man whimpering in his sweet way again, and Roy’s eyes focused intently on the delicious jiggle of supple, reddening flesh beneath the pink lace of the panties.

It took significantly less time for Alphonse to recite his count that time, and less time after the next spank, and even less after another. After the tenth spank, Alphonse was moaning more than he was whimpering, and his hips were quivering in a way that made both of the men watching him nearly lose control.

By the time Roy pulled off his gloves and began to roll up his sleeves, Alphonse’s panties had begun to soak through at the front, and his eyes had begun to tear up a bit.

Roy cast a quick glance towards Edward, pleased to find him rubbing the bulge in his trousers without shame. He turned back to Alphonse, who seemed to be wiggling his hips invitingly again, and ran his bare hands softly over each cheek of his perfect ass, massaging the flesh lightly through the lace.

“That’s my good boy. I’m so proud of you.” Roy watched Alphonse smile softly, allowing the small moment of calm affection to last a bit longer than he had originally planned.

His bare hands slid over the pert globes of Alphonse’s ass a few more times before his fingers moved to tease at the edges of the lace material. “You did so well, Alphonse. I think you deserve a reward.” He pulled a finger up so that the edge followed before snapping back down to his boy’s sensitive ass, and his smirk widened when Alphonse let out an especially eager, especially filthy moan.

In half a second, Roy gripped a handful of the lace panties and _pulled_ , ripping them clean off of Alphonse and causing both Elrics to gasp in complete and intense arousal. Roy licked his lips as he watched the younger Elric’s cock twitch and leak down onto the table beneath him after finally being freed.

“Spread your legs.” Roy’s eyes never left Alphonse’s body as his boy moved to obey while he casually tossed the ripped up lace towards Edward. He heard the distinct sound of Edward unzipping his pants, and Roy knew he could really get started. A quick assessment of Alphonse’s position was followed by a quick, growled “wider” which was also promptly obeyed.

 Without pause, Roy surged forward, taking two soft, lush globes of flesh in both hands and pulling them apart. The soft pink flesh of Alphonse’s pucker nearly brought Roy to his knees, and he moaned long and low as it twitched with need.

His breath had Alphonse whimpering and trying to push his ass closer to Roy’s mouth, so eager for him.

“You want Daddy to eat you out?” Roy growled out, squeezing Alphonse’s ass cheeks hard as his cock pulsed in his trousers.

From his seat, Edward let out a strangled moan, and a quick glance his way revealed that he was already rubbing the scrap of lace that used to be Alphonse’s panties over his leaking cock. The sight alone had Roy turning to bite down into the soft flesh of Alphonse’s ass in an effort to keep another premature orgasm from embarrassing him.

“Please, yes, _Daddy, eat my ass out_!”Alphonse begged shrilly, spreading his legs _more_ and wiggling his ass invitingly in Roy’s hands. “Fuck me with your tongue Daddy, _please_!”

Needing no further encouragement, Roy dragged his tongue from Alphonse’s taint up to his hole, taking his time with the slow, wet drag and loving how his lover’s breath hitched before he let out a wail that had Roy groaning into him.

“ _FUCK!_ ”

The sound of Edward coming into Alphonse’s panties was nearly drowned out by Alphonse’s near shrieks as Roy repeatedly licked his boy’s hole, pushing his face between his cheeks firmly and spearing his tongue to move past the tight ring of muscle while keeping a firm grip on his lover’s hips.

The mere taste of Alphonse was a dizzying, heady pleasure that had Roy moaning into his flesh with abandon, his fingers gripping him so hard he knew the young man would have bruises. As he pushed his tongue deeper and spread Alphonse’s cheeks farther apart, the only clear thought running through his head was _make him come_. If the way Alphonse’s ass quivered around Roy’s tongue was anything to go by, then his orgasm was fast approaching.

Just as Roy began to wonder whether or not he’d actually have to stroke Alphonse to completion, he felt the heat of another body at his back.

Edward’s armed wrapped around his torso, his firm hands moving slowly over Mustang’s body. “He can come like this, you know. You don’t have to touch his pretty pink cock at all.”

As he whispered those words against the skin of Roy’s neck, his hands moved down to open Mustang’s trousers and reach inside, drawing out his lover’s aching cock. He hummed in appreciation of the thick shaft in his hand, beginning to stroke and spread his precum all over, twisting his wrist a bit on every upstroke.

Mustang groaned all the more into Alphonse’s ass, making the youngest of the trio quiver and keen, his entire body quaking as he got closer and closer to release. In his mindless pleasure, he clumsily reached back, inadvertently smacking his own ass cheek before he was able to grip over Roy’s hand and force the man to pull him open wider. Seeing it all behind them, Edward groaned appreciatively and began to work Roy’s cock faster and harder, leaning over the nape of his neck and licking at the bruises he left there earlier that morning.

“Make him come, Daddy.” He growled, and Mustang’s jaw and tongue seemed to push into overdrive to push Alphonse over the edge as soon as possible—he was too close to it himself as he was. Spit dripped down his chin, and Alphonse’s pucker clenched so sweetly around his tongue, and with the added sensation of Edward jerking him off just the way he liked it, it was a wonder he hadn’t come already.

Visions of his previous night with the Elrics flashed through his mind as he continued to fight down his orgasm, growling with sheer determination into Alphonse’s ass as he pushed his tongue as deep as he could, Edward laughing as he squeezed the base of his cock brutally.

With a hoarse, broken sob, Alphonse’s entire body seemed to convulse, before he was spilling onto the table below him, his hips and thighs quivering as he made a mess of himself. Roy kept his tongue lodged deep in his boy’s ass, reveling in every clench and flutter around his tongue, groaning as Edward helped to keep him from coming, still squeezing the life out of his cock like a good boy.

Roy pulled back after a few moments of harsh, labored breathing through his nose, and looked down with pride at the swollen, moist pucker he had ravaged. He squeezed Alphonse’s perky globes once more appreciatively, smiling as Alphonse giggled under him. As he straightened up, Edward pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, over Alphonse’s bite.

Roy shivered, his cock straining in Edward’s grip. He could feel Edward pressing against his ass, but the young man was yet to recover, and he seemed content to just rub up against him despite being limp.

Momentarily considering begging Edward to finish him off, Roy’s mind quickly turned to a _better_ option.

“Edward, help your brother get on his knees in front of me.”

Surprisingly, Edward obeyed without complaint or even a second’s worth of hesitation, releasing his cock and moving to gently scoop his brother up and off the table before carefully helping him into a kneeling position at Roy’s feet. Edward assumed the position soon after, and the two of them looked up at Roy, waiting, open and expectant.

Again, the sight of the two Elrics on their knees in front of him had Roy’s head reeling, and he took a deep steadying breath. Alphonse in his little scrap of an apron, Edward with his trousers open and splattered with his cum—it was almost too much sensory stimulation.

“Open your mouths for Daddy. I’m going to give you a reward for behaving so well.”

Roy took hold of his weeping cock and began to stroke, looking down and feeling his ego swell almost impossibly as both brothers’ faces turned bright red as they moaned, opening their pretty mouths and even pushing their tongues out for good measure, looking so eager for him.

After only a few strokes, Roy was groaning and fucking into his own fist without rhythm, watching as his cum streaked over his boys’ faces—over their cheeks and noses, most of it spraying far and wide enough to land on their waiting tongues. He milked his cock for everything he had, hissing as it soon became too much, but loving how Edward and Alphonse looked covered in his essence and how they swallowed everything they could.

Edward was grinning up at him again, and it made him feel like he was an emperor—like he had power over everything on this earth—and then Alphonse turned to lick some of the pearly streaks off of his brother’s face, making Roy weak in the knees so quickly and suddenly feeling like the two of them had unimaginable power over him now.

Alphonse moved to kiss his brother soundly on the lips, and after allowing his little brother to dole out all the affection he felt he needed to, Edward pulled back, and the two Elrics looked up at Roy with an innocence that nearly made him laugh.

“I’m fuckin’ _hungry_.” Edward said, like Roy’s spent cock wasn’t a few inches away from his face.

Roy’s face nearly split in two because of the sheer force of happiness behind his smile, and he and Alphonse shared an affectionate, long-suffering look.

“We should get cleaned up.” Roy said without moving, his lovers not making a move to leave their positions either.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a distinct _ding_ filled the room, and Alphonse straightened up with a faint gasp.

“Dinner’s ready!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and all the kudos :'D  
> And the comments made me really happy, it was like Senpai finally noticed me, for reals.


End file.
